


Drinking Games

by Dramione84



Series: Flat 6A [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: *Nominated for Best Smut #IsItHotInHere16*WiNNER for Best Smut #IsItHotInHere16 Nominated for Best Smut Fic #SomethingWicked16*Follow up to "Drown your Sorrows". Friday nights in 6A are all about the drinking games as Hermione introduces the Slytherin Sliver Trio to muggle spirits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Flat 6A**

**Friday 28th June 2003**

Pouring the emerald liquid into the four shot glasses, she watched their eyes widen.

"Never pegged you for a closet Slytherin" Blaise smirked, reaching for the glass nearest him. Hermione grinned "It's called absinthe" she informed him darkly as if conveying a secret "many men have gone mad drinking it."

"Straight to the hard stuff eh, Granger-Girl?" Theo chuckled, poking her in the side causing her to giggle. She playfully swatted him on the arm causing him to spill a little of the absinthe on the coffee table. He elbowed her with his free arm in return, watching as she fell onto the cushion next to her. Draco rolled his eyes at the pair sat cross legged on the floor.

"Pack it in you two" he chided, taking the remaining glass. "Ok Blaise, your turn"

Three pairs of eyes focused on the wizard as he furrowed his brow thoughtfully before pointedly looking at Hermione, his eyebrow raising.

"Never have I ever had sex in a library." Draco and Theo turned to Hermione, watching expectantly.

"Nor have I" she remonstrated, focusing on Blaise.

"Don't believe you, all the time you spend around those books" he grinned.

Hermione glowered. Draco raised his hand in an attempt to diffuse the tension "Ok then Hermione, your go" he told her, watching as her features softened.

"Never have I ever made out in a broom closet" she stated with an air of superiority.

Her three companions downed their shots immediately.

She rolled her eyes "Seriously? In the broom closet? Have a bit of class!" she cried, feigning indignation.

Theo laughed, "Where else would you expect us to hide from Filch?"

Draco and Blaise roared with laughter at Hermione's shocked expression.

"My go!" cried Theo, offering up his glass for Draco to refill. "Never have I ever snogged on the astronomy tower" he grinned, looking pointedly at Draco. Three empty shot glasses came down on the coffee table and all eyes turned to Hermione.

"Who?!" cried Draco, feeling the jealousy rise, knotting his insides. Hermione flashed a sly grin. "Krum." Draco struggled to hide the relief that she didn't say the Weasels name.

"Saucy minx" murmured Theo smirking.

Draco kicked him with his foot. "My go" he announced, refilling the glasses as he thought. Sitting back he met Theo's stare. "Never have I ever snuck someone of a different house into my common room."

Blaise rolled his eyes. No one would be drinking this round. He doubted the Gryffindor Golden Girl would have broken that particular rule having been wound up far tighter during her adolescence, and neither Draco nor himself would have even considered debasing themselves with the girls of other houses. Additionally Draco had spent the majority of his time at Hogwarts wrapped in the arms of the ever-annoying Pansy. He shuddered at the memory. He was just about to announce his turn when he registered the staring contest taking place between Draco and Theo.

Draco leaned in as Theo stared back in defiance.

"Fine" Theo muttered finally, downing the shot. Draco grinned in triumph.

"WHO?!" Blaise asked, eye wide with shock.

Theo refused to look at Draco as he grabbed the bottle and began to refill the glasses.

"Ravenclaw, Chang. Fifth year" he muttered quietly. Hermione sat slack-jawed at the revelation.

"Well at least it wasn't some bloody Hufflepuff" Blaise sighed, somewhat relieved.

* * *

**Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

**5th July 2003**

She pulled the bottle out of the bag, holding it high like a trophy, smirking at the boys sat round the coffee table. "Wass that?" Theo asked, his mouth full of chow mein.

"That would be Bacardi Peach Rum" she told them in delight as she made her way to the kitchen to grab the shot glasses. Coming back she leaned over the back of the sofa next to Draco who turned to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She frowned. "What?" he asked her. She opened her mouth and he frowned at her.

"Get your own"

She closed her mouth, her delicate lips forming a pout. Draco rolled his eyes before dunking the fork into his noodles, skewering a piece of chicken, before putting the fork to her lips. Hermione accepted the morsel gleefully before smackering her lips to Draco's cheek.

He frantically rubbed the grease on his cheek with the back of his sleeve, scowling. "Wench!" he muttered as Hermione grabbed a cushion before dropping down next to Theo, opening the bottle.

"You love it!" she told him, grinning as she poured the scarlet liquid into the lined up glasses. "How typically Gryffindor" Blaise mused, taking the first glass and inspecting it like a new potion. "This stuff looks vile Granger" he muttered, his nose screwed up as he sniffed. "Smells it too"

"Shut up" she chuckled before turning to her expectant audience. "This week's game is called 'Most Likely.' So I could ask "who would be most likely to eat someone else's sandwich from the refrigerator at work?" and then on the count of three, everyone points to whoever they think would be most likely to do that and you have to take a drink for every person who's pointing at you" she explained. The three boys nodded their understanding.

"Ok I will go first" she continued "and to make it easy lets go with the example: Who would be most likely to eat someone else's sandwich from the refrigerator at work?..ONE, TWO, THREE…." two hands pointed at Theo.

"What?!" he cried "I don't even work!"

"No, you just stay here and eat all our food!" Draco informed him "That's how we know if we worked with you, you would still our food there too! Drink!"

Theo sighed and knocked back his drink, holding his glass for Hermione to fill and knocking back the second. He banged his glass on the table coughing "That was disgusting" he laughed "My go."

Eyes lighting up as he came up with his question he poured himself a new drink. "Who would be most likely to date a stripper" he cried "ONE, TWO, THREE…" Three hands pointed at Blaise.

"Too obvious, Nott, given that you both met Crystal" he retorted, gulping down the contents of his glass with a grimace, then repeating the action a second and third time, slamming his glass down on the table. Draco laughed as he watched Blaise suppress the urge to vomit.

"Ok, who would be most likely to date someone twice their age?" Draco smirked "ONE, TWO, THREE!" Three hands pointed at Blaise who looked ill. "I hate you all" he muttered, filling his glass and knocking it back the required number of times. Hermione laughed as he shuddered "aww poor Blaise."

"My go then" he stated "Who would be most likely to have sex in a library. ONE, TWO, THREE." Three hands pointed immediately at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes. "I told you last week, I dont have sex in libraries!" she cried before knocking back the first drink, before reaching for the bottle as Theo guffawed next to her.

"Not even the Malfoy Library?" he smirked. Theo stopped laughing as Draco and Hermione shared a look. Draco visibly paled as he watched the tears form in her eyes. She slammed the bottle down on the coffee table before rushing into Draco's bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Draco set down his drink, glaring at Blaise as he went to comfort his witch.

Blaise looked over at Theo, feeling nauseated from the combination of the Bacardi and his belated realisation of his faux pas.

"Shit"


	2. Chapter 2

**Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

**Friday 5th July 2003**

Lying on her side, legs curled up in the foetal position, staring at the wall, tears silently streaming down her cheeks, she tried to steady her breathing. She felt the mattress dip, the bed creaking slightly as he climbed onto the other side, pulling her into him. She resisted at first, whimpering as she pulled her arm away but his strong arms wrapped around her slight frame as he tugged her into him.

"Hey, there, shussh" he whispered, stroking her curls as he pressed a kiss atop her head. Sobs wracked her body, fresh tears dampening his shirt. "It's ok. You're safe. I have you" he whispered, rubbing soft circles on her back.

.

He ran his hand across his head, pacing the living room.

"I can't believe you said that" Theo muttered, grabbing a beer from the fridge and slamming the door shut. He strode into the room as he unscrewed the cap.

"Blaise! Quit pacing. You will wear a hole in the floor" he chuckled, jumping over the back of the couch, taking the opportunity to slouch right out across it.

"Feet off the couch" Blaise complained, tugging Theo's ankles. "I just didn't think" he muttered, in response to Theo's previous statement as he slumped into the wingback chair.

.

"Hermione" he gently coaxed, stroking her cheek.

She let out a soft snore in response and he frowned slightly. Ordinarily he wouldn't mind her falling asleep in his arms, but his stomach knotted at the thought of her sobbing herself to sleep in them. Gently he pulled his arm out from under her and pulled the covers up around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead before slipping out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

.

Eyes fluttering open, it took her a moment to work out why the pillow was damp. Rolling onto her back, she took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. Muffled sounds of movement and voices in the next room started to get louder and she turned to face the door, listening.

"...what do you fucking expect….."

"How was I supposed to know…."

"..because the LAST time she was at the manor she was lying screaming broken on the drawing room floor…"

"That isnt my fault"

"NO IT IS MY FUCKING FAULT"

.

Draco dropped onto the couch, his head in his hands, letting out a deep sigh.

"It's not your fault" a quiet voice came from the direction of Draco's room.

Theo and Blaise turned to face the girl who spoke them.

"Hermione, Merlin, I am so sorry" Blaise said, going over to her. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, looking at him directly. "It's ok Blaise" she told him, a small smile playing out across her lips. She gave him a silent look that he understood and he dropped a grateful chaste kiss on her cheek. "Come on Theo, if we are quick we can make the offie before it shuts" he said, grabbing his wallet from the sideboard.

Theo looked at him confused "But we have plenty of beer" he told him.

Blaise threw him a look "yea and we still have plenty of that red shit, but I ain't drinking that either" and he nodded at the door. The proverbial penny dropping, Theo mouthed a silent "Oh" before getting up slapping Draco on the back. "See you in a bit mate"

Hermione came over and sat on the edge of the coffee table, her fingers wrapping around his forearms.

"It wasn't your fault" she whispered, touching her forehead to his.

* * *

**Gerry's**

**74 Old Compton Street**

**SOHO**

**Muggle London**

**Friday 12th July 2003**

He eyed the bottles with wonder, reading the names on the labels out as he worked his way along the shelves. She giggled. It was like watching Ron the first time they stepped foot in Honeydukes.

"Theo, would you behave!" she chuckled, taking the bottle of Jaeger from his clutches and returning it to the shelf.

"To be honest Granger, I wasn't entirely convinced when you suggested a shopping spree in muggle London but I am so glad I came now. This place is brilliant!" he whispered, grabbing bottles off the shelf and handing them to Hermione.

"You can get these but no more" she told him, as though she was telling a toddler he could only buy two toys with his pocket money.

Theo pouted. "But…" he began.

Hermione looked at him, raising her eyebrow. Theo pouted again.

"Now, come help me pick out some alco-pops and a spirit" she said in a sing-song mother-like voice, walking round to the next aisle.

"What the fuck are alco-pops?!"

* * *

**Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

**Friday 12th July 2003**

Bottles clinked together as the pair placed their shopping on the coffee table grinning like a couple of school kids at Draco and Blaise.

"What you got there?" asked Blaise, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box that lay open on the coffee table.

"ALCO-POPS!" cried a delighted Theo.

"What the fuck are alco-pops?" asked Draco, as he leaned over to inspect the bag in front of him.

"These are!" Theo laughed, pulling two bottles filled with a bright blue liquid from the bag.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "That looks suspiciously like the Cure for Boils" he griped.

Theo stared at the bottles in his hands, eyes filled with wonder "Oh yea, does a bit does it" he chuckled, before handing one each to Blaise and Draco.

"What else you got?" Blaise asked round a mouthful of pizza.

"THIS!" Hermione cried, lifting out a large bottle that looked suspiciously like a bottle of Potion No. 86.

Draco's face darkened "Hermione, that's really dangerous stuff" he told her quietly.

Hermione looked at the bottle then back at Draco. "What? Jaeger?" she laughed.

He looked at her bewildered. "Jaeger?"

"Yes, it's a herbal liqueur" she called as she crossed into the kitchen, grabbing the shot glasses and a bottle opener.

"Sounds revolting" muttered Blaise, reaching for a bottle of the cure for boils coloured pop.

"Explain the game!" Theo called to Hermione as she returned to the lounge. "You're gonna love this" he told the wizards.

.

Theo stood up and walked round the circle patting each of his friends on the head as he went "Sip...sip...sip...sip...sip"

With each instruction the person tapped sipped the bright blue liquid from the bottle in their hand.

"SHOT!" he yelled, making a break for it around the pair left on the floor as Hermione scrambled to her feet. She was more nimble than she looked and threw her arms out in front of her, grabbing Theo round the waist "GOTCHA" she cried.

Theo grinned as he dropped back onto his cushion.

"Sip...sip….sip….sip….sip….sip...SHOT!" she called, dancing away as Draco jumped up from the floor. She shrieked as she slipped away from his touches "No wonder Potter always beat you" chortled Theo as he watched the two run around the living room.

The two lovers jockied, either side of the couch, laughing as they tried to out-wit the other. Draco scrambled up over the couch, dropping down as Hermione darted back round the front. She shrieked as he grabbed hold of her, and they lost their footing, crashing down on the couch. Hermione twisted in his grip as he tried to hold her in place. Managing to turn enough to face him, she smirked up at him as he brought his lips crashing down onto hers. Nipping and sucking, their tongues dancing together, she moaned as he relaxed his grip and she opened her legs to let him sink down into her.

Theo grabbed the cushion she had been sat on next to him and threw it at the pair.

"Urgh. We don't wanna see that!"

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

**Friday 19th July 2003**

Raising a quizzical eyebrow as he braced himself against the doorframe, he leaned into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked the witch who was laying out rows of paper cups on the table.

Grinning she pointed to the three hoops in the middle of the table "Beer quidditch of course!" she cried.

He crossed the threshold, making his way to the fridge "Sorry Granger, I am going to need more of an explanation" he stated as he took out a beer.

"Oh Blaise, it's quite simple really" she sighed picking up the ball that was in the middle of the table. You have to stand here and throw the ball through the hoop, whichever cup it lands in, that person has to drink" she told him, as she demonstrated.

"...Right….." Blaise took a sip as he waited for her to continue.

"Well each cup has something different in it" she said, crouching under the table. Blaise watched in awe as a number of differently colored bottles appeared on the table. Reaching over he picked up a white bottle with a picture of a palm tree at sunset on the front.

"What's this?" he asked, inspecting it carefully.

"Malibu" came the voice from under the table.

He picked up another.

"And this?"

She peeked her head over the top of the table "Southern Comfort."

"...Ok…"

She stood up and pointed them all out "That's tequila and we also have vodka and raspberry sambucca."

"I am not drinking anything PINK!" he informed her sternly.

"We'll see" she smirked.

.

"Why are all your muggle drinks so disgusting?!" Blaise spat, glaring at the pink liquid in disgust.

Draco and Theo roared with laughter as Hermione glared at Blaise.

"They aren't all bad" chuckled Theo, scrutinizing his cup "this one isnt so bad"

"What you got?" asked Draco, leaning in, sniffing.

"Malibu"

Draco screwed his nose up in disgust. "It smells like Hermione's shampoo"

.

* * *

**Flat 6B Diagon Alley**

**Thursday 25th July 2003**

Eyes fluttering open he reached out across the bed and found it cold and empty. He rolled onto his back and caught sight of the open door to her bathroom. Slipping out of the bed, he padded over.

A small smile of sympathy forming on his lips, he took the washcloth from next to the sink and turned on the cold tap. He placed the dampened cloth on the back of her neck and stroked the sweat covered hair from her forehead. She looked up at him through blood-shot eyes, arms still hugging the bowl.

"I think I have the 'flu" she rasped folornly.

.

**Flat 6B Diagon Alley**

**Thursday 25th July 2003**

"Explain it to me again?" he asked, intrigued.

"Movin pictures to tell a story. Jus turn it on and you wull see. I found a way to get it to work here" she murmured, hands clasped around her cup. She sipped the herbal tea as she bemusedly watched him tentitively touch the button on the remote like she had shown him.

He jumped when it came to life. Hermione almost choked on her tea.

"Give that here, witch!" he sighed, holding his hand out for the cup "Draco will kill me if you scald yourself because you dropped your tea on your lap because you were laughing at my muggle struggles."

"Theo, it's fined, really, the tea is only luewarm now" she murmured nasally.

"You sound ridiculous" he sniggered "you look ridiculous too" he told her, pressing a finger to her reddened nose.

"Well you woud too if you had the flu" she scowled reaching for a fresh kleenex.

"Very attractive, dear" he smirked.

.

* * *

**Flat 6B Diagon Alley**

**Friday 26th July 2003**

"But it's games night" Theo pouted as he sat sulking on the sofa.

"I still have the 'flu" she moaned, pulling the blankets up around herself.

Theo continued to sulk like a petulant child.

Hearing the front door, he turned round to see Draco coming in.

"She wont play" he whined.

"How old are you? Five?" came Draco's sarcastic retort. "She has the flu. You are supposed to be looking after her, not harassing her like some spoilt brat" he chastised, dropping a chaste kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"How old am I?" Hermione groused "I dont actually need looking after!"

Theo got up from the couch "Well I will go home then, ungrateful wench!" he cried.

Hermione pouted "Wait!" she murmured. "I changed my mind" she flashed him a sheepish smile.

Draco rolled his eyes.

.

* * *

**Flat 6B**

**Friday 26th July 2003**

"So what game are we playing?" Blaise took the cup from Draco and eyed the warm liquid suspiciously, sniffing at the steam rising from it.

"It's not a game" Hermione replied, turning the television on. "You are keeping me company"

Theo tore open the food containers grinning "curry and movie sounds like a fantastic idea."

.

Hermione glared at the three boys who were slouched in different states of disarray around the coffee table, roaring with laughter. Tears streamed down Theo's face as he watched Blaise re-enact an earlier scene. Tissues and food containers were strewn about and no one had even offered to refill her tea. No they had all been studiously ignoring her while inventing a stupid game based on her favourite film. She was not impressed.

.

" _...is that men and women can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way"_

.

"SEX!" cried Theo pointing at the television "DRINK!"

The boys all chugged back their beers, slamming the empty bottles down. Blaise jumped up, rushing across the living room and out the door. He appeared a few moments later, holding six bottles of beer.

"Hurry up!" cried Theo impatiently as Blaise handed them out. "You missed three!" he yelled, unscrewing the cap and chugging three times.

.

" _...What if THEY don't want to have sex with YOU?"_

.

"DRINK" laughed Draco

.

" _Doesn't matter because the sex thing is already out there so the friendship is ultimately doomed and that is the end of the story."_

.

"AGAIN!" cried Blaise.

Hermione threw back the covers with a huff, stomping off to the bedroom.

"BOYS" she gruffed, slamming the door behind her.

.

* * *

**A/N:** " _...is that men and women can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way" /_ " _...What if THEY don't want to have sex with YOU?" /_ " _Doesn't matter because the sex thing is already out there so the friendship is ultimately doomed and that is the end of the story."_

_From When Harry Met Sally, 1989 Nora Ephron/MGM_

_Obviously you dont need me to tell you the scene Blaise re-enacted ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Flat 6A**

**Diagon Alley**

**Thursday 1st August 2003**

Throwing his briefcase on the sofa, he loosened his tie frowning. Listening to the murmurs and giggles, he made he way to the kitchen. Crossing the threshold, he wondered for a moment if he had stepped back in time. His kitchen, his normally pristine kitchen, currently resembled a potions lab. Hermione had gathered her wild curls into a messy bun atop her head, held in place with a quill and was currently lining up four bottles of clear liquid, each with a funnel placed in the top. Theo was hunched over a large bowl filled with what looked like tiny rainbow-coloured pebbles. He was sorting them by colour into individual bowls, each one in front of one of Hermione's clear bottles.

"What on earth are you two doing?" he asked.

Eyes brightening, Hermione rushed over to him, standing on tiptoes to kiss him. "We are making Skittle Vodka!" she told him, excitedly.

He returned her kiss, gathering her into his arms, pulling her up off the ground as she giggled. Planting her back on the ground, he held onto her, not ready to relinquish her to her task "and what, pray tell, is Skittle Vodka" he grinned, pressing a kiss to her nose, causing her to giggle again as she pulled back, swatting his chest.

Theo rolled his eyes "This is an extremely delicate operation, can you two either get a room or return Hermione to her task?" he sighed, dropping his handful of what Draco presumed were the Skittles into a bowl.  
"Tsk! Now you've made me drop greens in with yellows!" he gruffed, retrieving the misplaced Skittles.

Draco laughed, "Ok but can I have my girlfriend back when you have finished?" he asked with a wink as he took a beer from the fridge.

Theo threw him a sidelong smirk, "Maybe, it depends on what other experiments she has in mind."

"Theo!" Hermione cried, slapping him up the back of his head.

.

* * *

.

**Hamleys Toy Shop**

**188-196 Regent Street**

**London W1B 5BT**

**Friday 2nd August 2003**

The cacophony of shrieks and giggles from excitable children was deafening and caused Theo to grasp Hermione's hand tightly. She rubbed his arm gently in response, before pulling him deeper into the shop, through the throngs of children fresh out of school. Suppressing the building anxiety, he focused all his energy on _not_ hyperventilating. Reaching the board games, Hermione let go of his hand and reached up on tip toes to pull a box down, holding it proudly under Theo's nose.

"What the f…" he started.

Hermione poked him hard in the ribs, nodding her head at the children "language Timothy!" she admonished.

"Timothy? Hermione, my names Theo!" he cried, his face screwing up with confusion.

Her face dropped. "Sorry, something my Dad used to say" she mumbled, turning away to hide the tears that threatened in the corners of her eyes.

.

* * *

.

**Flat 6A**

**Diagon Alley**

**Friday 2nd August 2003**

She unfolded the mat as Theo pushed the coffee table to the side of the room, while Draco and Blaise moved the couch to the far corner of the room.

"So explain this to me again?" Blaise asked, throwing himself over the side of the couch and stretching out.

"Feet off the sofa, wanker" Draco glared, grabbing hold of his ankles

"Alright, fuck off" Blaise groused, pulling away.

Draco continued to glare "and stop throwing yourself down on the sofa like that"

"What? Don't you think it can take the pounding?" he smirked "Didn't stop you and Hermione last night!"

"Jealous much?!" Draco smirked, quirking his eyebrow at his best mate.

Hermione brought the bottles in from the kitchen.

"House colours, how cute" Blaise drawled sarcastically, pointedly ignoring Draco's question.

"Well they match the colours on the circles" she explained, pointing to the mat. "Anyway, when you boys are quite finished fighting over this" she smirked, gesturing with her open hand to her body "You wanted me to explain the game again?"

Theo nodded "Also, were we supposed to wear a uniform? I notice you have changed." he asked her, pointing to her crop top and hot pants.

Hermione grinned, "I'm competitive and I take Twister VERY seriously so yea I thought I best make sure I had no loose clothing for any of you cheaters to grab hold of" she winked, turning to Blaise who seemed to be lost in a world of his own.

"Blaise?"

He lifted his eyes from her exposed midriff "Sorry, what? Oh, yea explain this Twister thing again."

.

"Left hand Red and drink" Hermione instructed giggling before spinning again "Right hand blue and drink"

"Pass me that sodding bottle Theo" Draco commanded, before pouring more blue coloured vodka into a cup "Fuck this stuff is strong"

"Left foot green and drink" Hermione called, stepping over Blaise, trying to keep her balance.

"Right foot Red" she laughed "don't forget to drink" she winked at Theo.

"This game is fucking impossible!" cried Blaise.

"You just have to make sure you get into a good position" she giggled, sipping the red coloured vodka.

"Left hand yellow and drink" she instructed, gracefully scooping down to collect her cup, her head bent over, she attempted to drink, the contents of her cup mostly ending up on the mat.

"Fuck sake" she giggled.

"Right hand yellow"

Blaise slipped crashing down onto the mat "YOU'RE OUT!" Hermione shrieked in delight. She built in the last man standing rule fully expecting to be the last WOMAN standing.

Blaise scooted over to the sofa, taking the green coloured vodka with him "I'm confiscating the Slytherin vodka then!" he called, holding the bottle up triumphantly.

"That's ok" called Theo from under Hermione "We have far better things to occupy ourselves with over here!" He planted a kiss on Hermione's exposed midrift causing her to shriek.

"That's cheating!" she cried, laughing so hard tears streamed down her cheeks.

Theo grinned and did it again, causing Hermione to slip, landing on her back in a fit of giggles.

"Bloody cheater!" she cried.

"If i wanted to cheat I'd do this!" he laughed giving her a mischievous grin as he picked up the nearest cup and poured vodka on her midriff as Hermione shrieked with laughter.

Draco's eyes darkened with lust as he watched his friend lick the vodka from her belly button. Part of him knew he should not allow his friend to be so intimate with his girlfriend but the act was so sexual he couldn't help but be aroused by it.

From the sofa, Blaise watched on, his own arousal building. He leaned forward, half expecting Draco to intervene, but caught his eye and saw his face cloud over with lust. Hermione was not exactly putting up a fight as Theo crawled between her legs, tickling her with his tongue, scooping up the coloured liquid. It wouldn't have been the first time these three former Slytherins had shared a girl, and despite the fact that the four of them had consumed the best part of four bottles of vodka, he knew in the back of his mind that this would be a line that Draco might not want to cross. After all this wasn't some little tart splayed out on the common room floor, this was Hermione Granger, the woman Blaise and Theo had know Draco was hopelessly in love with before he did. This was the same woman who the unrequited love of had driven him into a pit of drunken depression every Friday night before the calculated absence of he and Theo had pushed the two of them together.

Draco smirked at his friend before grabbing the nearest brightly coloured bottle and made his way over to his girlfriend. Tilting the bottle, he caught her eyes, flashing a wicked smile at her.

"Don't!" she giggled as she grinned up at him, watching the bottle slowly tilt closer to her chest before the liquid cascaded down onto her breasts. Theo looked on in awe from his vantage point, still nestled between her legs as Draco dipped his mouth to her chest, licking the liquid up as Hermione shrieked and thrashed with delight.

"Fuck it" muttered Blaise as he grabbed his bottle, fully intending to join in.

.

* * *

**A/N:** "Language, Timothy!" was a long running gag from the British sitcom Sorry! which ran from 1981-1982 and 1985-1988 starring Ronnie Corbett, created by Ian Davidson and Peter Vincent and was aired by the BBC. In my house it was a common admonishment for swearing when we were growing up and is now used when swearing at inappropriate times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flat 6A Diagon Alley**

**Saturday 3rd August 2003**

Sunlight filtered through the window, warming her skin, causing her to stir from her slumber. Stretching out languidly, he hand brushed against cool skin and she smiled, her eyes still closed as her hand went up to the nape of his neck. Fingers lacing in his hair, she ran them through his locks and paused. Something felt different and her mind pressed her to register the difference. As she stirred, she became aware of a pressure on her hip and dampness on her shoulder. Opening her eyes cautiously, she pulled back slightly, shocked to find herself pressed into Theo, her fingers entwined in his hair. Pressing herself back from him, she felt the pressure on her hip increase, as an arm slipped round her waist, fingers finding her breast and pulling her closer. The familiarity of that touch soothed her mind that was still reeling from recognising Theo. Dampness on her shoulder became soft sensual kisses as lips nuzzled her neck and she heard her name murmured as the man behind her slept on.

Slowly, carefully, she extricated herself from her predicament, skin slick with sweat from the night before peeling away from the plastic mat as she rose. Standing on her feet she turned, a little shocked to discover that she had been entangled in the mess of limbs that was her boyfriend and not one, but both of his flat mates. She giggled to herself as she watched Draco and Theo unconsciously fill in the gap created by her absence. Blaise, sensing the separation, followed suit, spooning Draco. Tip toeing across to the windowsill, she grabbed her mobile and snapped a picture, lest there be any denial later on.

She thought it was rather cute.

.

Padding into Draco's room, she quietly opened a draw, tugging out one of his Slytherin shirts before slipping into the shower. Turning the shower on, she screwed up her nose. In the confines of the bathroom her stomach threatened to spill its contents, nausea gripping her as the stench of stale vodka assaulted her senses. She grabbed her boyfriend's shower gel, pouring a generous amount into her hand, and began to rub it over her body, washing away the evidence of the previous night's debauchery.

Tracing circles over her stomach as the stench of vodka dissipated, replaced by the musky notes of his expensive gel, images from the night before flashed across her mind. Theo lying between her legs, kissing her abdomen, Draco parting her lips with his ready member, Blaise's fingers teasing her folds, Theo again, slipping his finger inside her as she arched her back. Her mind whirling from the flashback, she staggered, her back slamming into the wall of the shower as her hand went to her parted lips in shock.

.

Stirring, Draco reached out, snuggling, pressing skin to skin, a moan escaping his lips. His hand reached up, fingers splaying. His mind registered something off, and his eyes snapped open.  
"FUCK!" he hissed, scrambling to his feet, staring down at the scene, his mind struggling to process the fact that he had been sandwiched between Theo and Blaise. Waking up with one or both of them was not a new experience. On the contrary, waking up on the common room floor after a night of Firewhiskey - fuelled depravity had been a common occurrence during their 7th year. But the girl had always been present and his girlfriend was conspicuously absent at this moment in time.

A loud bang erupted from his bathroom, the walls reverberating, interrupting his head-trip. Stumbling into his room, he pushed open the bathroom door, steam clouding his vision. Opening the door to the shower, he saw Hermione, eyes wide with shock, fingers to her lips, staring back at him.

"What was the noise? Are you ok?" he asked her, his brow furrowing with concern.

"I'm ok" she confirmed, a little timidly, reaching out for him "You smell like a distillery" she smiled as he stepped into the shower.

"What was the bang?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Oh I just hit my head" she murmured, lacing her hands around his neck.

He pulled back "are you sure you are ok?"

She smiled shyly, "Yes, I just remembered some of last night"

He paused, unsure if she regretted what had taken place and what this would mean if she did "Are you ok?" he whispered, hands relaxing, allowing her to pull him close.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock, teasing his growing erection as he emitted a husky growl, pushing her against the wall.

He nipped at her neck as she turned to whisper in his ear.

"Last night was rather hot, wasn't it?"

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flat 6A**

**Diagon Alley**

**Saturday 3rd August 2003**

The walls of the flat reverberated with a staccto pounding as Draco drilled into Hermione. Now conscious, Theo and Blaise shared a look, listening to the keening cries drift into the lounge.

"Well that's just rude" chuckled Theo.

"You're just jealous" Blaise countered, standing up and stretching, his erect cock standing proud. Theo wet his lip as he watched his friend casually yawn, before grinning down at him.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Theo smiled "Always" he whispered.

"Mmmm" replied Blaise, settling himself on the sofa. "Come show me how much you like it" he winked.

.

Draco slipped his hand between them, his fingers parting her slit, thumb grazing her moist nub. She let out a guttural moan, "Oh Sweet Merlin! Make me come, Draco" she cried. He teased her, pinching her clit as she met each of his thrusts with a rock of her own. Circling her clit once more, and then again, she clenched before coming undone around him. Her spasms sent him over the edge with one final thrust hard into her, slamming her against the tiles one final time.

.

Licking his lips, he looked up at Blaise from between his legs. It had been a long time since they had found themselves in this position, but something had passed between them last night as they lay together feasting on Hermione as she writhed underneath them. Fingers slipping between her folds as Blaise's tongue worked her into a frenzy, the dark Italian had held Theo's fingers in his hand, sucking them clean. It had been the single most erotic act he had taken part in that night, causing his cock to ache all the more. Blaise had thrown him a sly look as he licked his lips before crashing them down onto Theo's who had eagerly kissed him back, moaning as he tasted Hermione on his friend's tongue.

He took Blaise into his mouth, listening to the man hiss, as he grabbed hold of the sofa with his fists, his back arching slightly, as he hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck gently. Alternating between licks, nips and sucks, he brought Blaise to the edge of his desire no less than five times before swirling his tongue over the head one final time, his tongue working its way down to where his hand was clasped around the base. His free hand gently squeezed his balls before giving them a gentle stroke as he sucked Blaise, pulling him towards his release. With a low husky growl, his hands holding Theo in place, he came undone. Theo drank down every drop before rising to kiss Blaise, who licked the salty liquid that dribbled from the corner of Theo's mouth.

.

Draco nuzzled at Hermione's neck, his hands massaging her alabaster skin as the water cascaded down the juncture between their bodies. Turning the water off, they stepped out of the shower. Hermione tilted her head, listening.

"Is that…." she began.

Draco sniggered "Probably. Wouldn't be the first time"

Her eyebrow raised in surprise "Really?" she smirked.

He nodded his confirmation as he watched her towel her body dry before pulling on his old shirt.

"Are you going to put anything else on?" he enquired, mockingly.

"Nope" she grinned, slinking out of the door.

.

Seeing Blaise, his hand cupping Theo's face, tongue languidly licking the corner of his mouth, Hermione smirked "This a private party, or can anyone join in?"

Blaise threw her a smouldering look "you can join in if you like Bella."

Pouting, Theo got up from his knees, settling himself down on the couch "They didn't exactly include us in their little rendezvous in the shower Blaise"

"The shower isn't exactly big enough for four" quipped Draco as he crossed into the lounge, rubbing his hair dry with his towel. Theo's eyes glazed over as he admired his friends chiselled form in all its unclad glory.

Noting the lust filled look, Draco rolled his eyes "Blaise not enough for you?"

Hermione squeezed herself in between Theo and Blaise "Can you help any of us for admiring you so?" she asked him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Draco gave her a sly grin "Well not really, no."

Blaise fiddled with the hem of Hermione's shirt "You look utterly divine in green" he murmured. She smiled coyly at him, fluttering her eyelashes "I know, Draco loves it when I wear this top."

"Looks even better on the bedroom floor" Draco told her, coming to kiss her. She knelt up, wrapping her hands round his neck and he responded hungrily, deepening the kiss as he grasped her thighs, pulling her up. She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom, depositing her on the bed. Grinning, he climbed up as she grasped the hem of her shirt, tugging it over her head. Giggling, she threw it on the floor as he climbed between her legs, her hands in his hair as he dipped down, his tongue running the length of her slit. Writhing underneath him, she mewed as he licked her folts, pressing his tongue against her clit before flicking over it. She threw her head back, keening in delight as he slid his fingers inside her, curling them up in a come hither motion. Groaning at the loss as he slid them back out, she pouted as he gave her a sly smile. He traced his finger over her bottom lip before she opened her mouth, sucking them in as he moaned. She loved tasting herself on him and he loved to watch her suck his fingers as much as he loved watching her suck his cock. As he took her nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, she called over his shoulder

"Well are you boys coming in here or not?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Flat 6A**

**Diagon Alley**

**Sunday 4th August 2003**

Hermione languorously stretched out in the bed, smiling as she untangled herself from Theo and Draco's limbs. She attempted to rise, but Draco pulled her back into his embrace, nuzzling her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way down to her breast. Moaning as her head lulled back, she felt Theo stir, his hand cupping the breast that Draco did not currently have his tongue on, murmuring incoherently into the skin of her shoulder. Blaise for his part seemed in such a deep slumber that no amount of movement beside him would rouse him. The mattress sagged, the antique springs of the bed groaning, as Draco shifted his position until he was over her, his arms braced either side of her torso. Pulling him down to capture his lips with her own, she slid her fingers into his hair, moaning into his mouth as Theo's fingers moved to part her folds, finding her numb.

"Fucking hell Hermione, you are always so fucking wet for us" he whispered in her ear, before sucking on that sweet spot under her earlobe that drove her wild. Bucking her hips up to meet Draco's, she broke the kiss, her keening cries causing Theo's cock to twitch as it pressed into her hip.

Draco made a noise, somewhere between a hiss and a groan as he slid into the heat of her core, watching as she arched her back. Theo continued his slow ministrations as Draco penetrated her, the two of them working together to bring her to a luxurious climax.

Her guttural cries roused Blaise who sleepily wrapped his hand around Theo's cock much to his delight, fisting him until he was almost at the point of release.

"Blaise" he hissed "Stop."

Blaise gave a low chuckle, turning Theo onto his back, his mouth taking him in, and Hermione watched Blaise, her eyes glazing over with lust. As Blaise brought Theo to his release, hands grasping at the sheets, she climaxed again, triggering Draco's own orgasm.

"That...was…." Draco rasped, collapsing between Theo and Hermione.

"Pure ecstasy" Hermione sighed

"Fucking hot" chuckled Blaise as he settled himself between Hermione's thighs, parting her folds with his tongue.

* * *

**Spitalfields Market**

**Brushfield Street**

**London**

**Sunday 4th August 2003**

The cacophonous hustle and bustle and the olfactory assault of the multitude of smells combined with the visual kaleidoscope of colours was enough to leave Theo feeling discombobulated as Hermione gripped his hand tight, dragging him through the market with an excitable child-like glee.

"Slow down you silly girl" he hissed, tugging her back "Why are we even here anyway?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Because its the BEST market in London" she cried, lurching forward again.

"Yes, but why are we even at a market" he called above the crowd as they weaved their way through the meandering Sunday shoppers.

"Because I am going to cook dinner tonight" she smiled, lacing her arm through the crook of his arm and giving him one final tug to the exotic rainbow display of the fruit and vegetable stalls.

"And what is wrong with going to the grocers in Diagon Alley like a normal person?" he huffed as she picked up an apple, scrutinising it carefully in her delicate hands.

"Nothing, but for the best stuff you have to go to the market and nowhere is better than here."

* * *

**Flat 6A**

**Diagon Alley**

**Sunday 4th August 2003**

"What the fuck is all that?" asked Blaise, looking up from the newspaper he was reading while sprawled out on the sofa.  
"Food" grinned Hermione sarcastically as she and Theo placed the heavy bags on the kitchen table.

"Well I can see that" called Blaise, not moving from the sofa "What specifically have you bought and why so much?"

She stroked her hands across his chest from behind him, planting a kiss on his neck as he emitted a low growl "Well I need to make sure my boys keep up their strength if I am going to wipe them out like I have done this weekend" she whispered in his ear.

His lips curving up into a smirk, he reached for her as she dashed away with a giggle into the bedroom.

"Come on sleepy head, rise and shine" she murmured, kissing Draco as she knelt beside the bed.

"Are you seriously wanting another go?" he mumbled, a sleepy grin forming on his lips.

"No" she giggled, "But I would like my boyfriend's company while I cook"

Frowning he opened his eyes "Part of me is relieved you are sated but part of me was hoping you were here for another round."

She playfully swatted his arm "Come on, get up" she whined.

Sitting up, he looked at her frowning "Shut the door" he quietly told her. Catching his look she complied, wandlessly casting a Silencio.

"We should probably talk about this before it goes any further" he told her, taking her hand and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Are you pissed off with me?" she asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

He pulled back staring at her "No, why would you think that?"

"I didnt exactly resist much" she chuckled, her eyes not meeting his.

Taking hold of her chin, he forced her to look at him "I wouldnt want you to do anything you didnt want to do. I also wouldnt want you just randomly fucking anyone either. I didnt stop Blaise or Theo. I dont want you thinking that means I am ready to pass you around, because I am not" he told her, planting a kiss on her lips. She hungrily returned his kisses, desire stoking the flames of her building arousal.

Breaking the kiss she sighed "I don't know what it was. In the heat of the moment, inebriated, and lets face it fucking turned on, it didnt feel wrong. I mean it did, to an extent but it felt right. I know that doesnt make a lot of sense. And anyone else it would have been different. I love you, but I care about Theo and Blaise too" she rushed out, trying to verbalise the thoughts she had pushed away over the last couple of days.

His eyes widened at her words and she realised what she had said, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, too soon" she mumbled, looking away nervously.

"No" he murmured, pulling her into him, kissing her. "I love you too"

"So what now?" she asked, as they sought to define the boundaries of their relationship.

"I don't want you to feel there are expectations on you, Hermione" he told her truthfully.

She thought for a moment "You are my boyfriend, first and foremost. I am not about to begin a relationship with either of them, and I don't want us to share our bed every night, but I am amenable to whatever feels comfortable for all four of us.

Pulling her in for another kiss, he stroked her hair, his fingers lacing with her curls. She moaned against his lips and he felt his cock stirring. Stepping back she threw him a seductive look as she opened the door.

"Later" she winked.

Theo grabbed Blaise's ankles "Feet off the sofa dickhead" he playfully told him, dropping down onto the sofa. "Shut it wanker" Blaise retorted with a smirk.

Draco followed Hermione out of the bedroom glaring at Blaise as he settled into the wingback chair, Hermione going to the kitchen to start preparing their dinner.

"How many fucking times?"

"Fucking hell mate, what is it with you two?! He chuckled dropping his feet to the ground.

Draco watched as Theo bit into the apple in his hand, watching as he chewed, mesmerised. He was straight, definitely straight, he told himself thinking about how much he craved being inside Hermione. But there was something about Theo eating that apple and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Whatever it was thought, it was definitely fucking hot.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flat 6A**

**Diagon Alley**

**Friday 9th August 2003**

Theo sat slouched on the sofa, munching on yet another apple when Draco came in from work.

"You're home" cried Hermione, rushing from the kitchen, throwing herself at him.

He tried to keep his balance as she jumped into his arms, her hands in his hair as he grasped at her thighs. His briefcase dropped to the floor with a thud.

"What's got you so excited?" he murmured, nipping at her lips before moving to her neck. Theo caught his eye as he slowly took another bite, the juice dribbling down his chin. Draco groaned into Hermione's neck, arousal building instantly.

"Nothing, I am just glad your home!" she cried as he deposited her on her feet. "It is Friday after all" she said with a wink before skipping off to the kitchen.

Draco picked up his briefcase and placed it on the coffee table as he settled into the wingback chair, Theo's eyes still focused on him. "I can see you had a productive day" he quipped.

Theo grinned "Well Hermione says an apple a day keeps the doctor away"

"Are you trying to keep the whole of St Mungo's at bay?" he raised his eyebrow mockingly, referring to the discarded apple cores strewn across the coffee table.

"You could clean up after yourself, I hope you're not expecting my girlfriend to be your maid"

Theo chewed thoughtfully "No I don't but that would be an interesting idea….Granger!" He called over his shoulder "Get in here!"

Draco scowled at the thought of Theo ordering Hermione about.

"Yes dear?" Hermione called mockingly as she poked her head through the doorway.

"How do you fancy…"

She cut him off "I already heard, and the answer is no!" she looked at him pointedly before returning to the kitchen.

Theo pouted before sighing dramatically "Oh well."

.

"So what you have in mind tonight then Granger?" Blaise asked, loosening his tie and throwing her a devilish grin.

"Well thanks to someone's idea to fill the place with the scent of apples" she looked at Theo who shrugged amusedly "I thought we could play truth or dare Jenga with this!" she cried, pulling out a bottle of apple schnapps.

"What the fuck is that?" Blaise frowned, taking the bottle from her.

"Schnapps" she grinned

.

Blaise struggled to pour the shot into the glass with a steady hand. He hadn't countered on how inebriated he would get from the delicious sharp spirit. Hermione giggled, taking the shot "You're getting it all over the coffee table!" she cried, before letting her little pink tongue dart out, scooping up the liquid.

"It's not even time to drink yet" she giggled, before downing her shot.

"I've lost track of when we are supposed to drink, Bella, so I am just pouring shots, it's not my fault you keep downing them" he murmured, leaning in to kiss her cheek, watching her blush, her eyes fixed on Draco. Draco for his part was mesmerised by Theo who was eating yet another apple.

"It's your turn, lover" she said, swatting him playfully on the arm, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry" he mumbled, taking out another brick from the stack "Dare" he declared, handing Hermione the brick.

She flashed him a seductive smile "I dare you to do what you have been wanting to do all week" she whispered, raising her eyebrow.

He turned to her confused and they shared a look, conversing silently the way only two people completely in tune could. She smiled at him as he caught on to her suggestion, his eyes darting to Theo sat next to him on the sofa.

Slowly, he leant across, his hand grasping Theo's wrist mid bite, his tongue coming out to lick Theo's chin, before sliding across his bottom lip, as he moaned against his mouth. Blaise and Hermione watched on, slack-jawed, mouths parched as Theo opened his mouth and Draco's tongue explored.

"Fuck" Blaise murmured, his fingers digging into Hermione's thigh.

"I know" she whispered.

.

Settling back down before opening the fresh bottle, she gasped. All three of her drinking companions looked at her.

"You know what we should do this weekend?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. The others shook their heads in response.

"We should totally go visit a cider farm!"

* * *

**Brogdale Farm**

**Faversham**

**Kent**

**Saturday 10th August 2003**

Slipping her feet out of her heels, she tugged on the pair of converse she kept in the car under the driver's seat, lacing them up as her male companions watched on intrigued.

"Farms are no place for heels" she explained, popping her red heels in the boot as she took out a wicker basket, threading her arm through the handle. Blaise whistled in appreciation of the 1950s style polka dot swing dress she wore and offered her his arm.

"Why thank you, Sir" she smiled playfully as she accepted the offer.

"So what is this place?" asked Theo, as they made their way to the ticket booth.

"A cider farm!" she cried "You will love it" she told him.

.

"I think I am in heaven indeed" Theo murmured as he picked an apple from a tree as they meandered through the orchard.

"You and him both" Hermione whispered, nodding her head at Draco, smiling.

The four friends had wandered the whole farm for the better part of the afternoon and were now looking for somewhere to spread out the little blanket Hermione had in her basket.

Finding a little secluded spot near a tractor filled with apples, Hermione bent over to spread the blanket in the shade of the truck.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight and he came alongside her growling "You dirty little minx"

Hermione giggled as he lifted her skirt.

"No knickers? Had I known that there is no way you would have made it all the way here" he told her. "Hands and knees" he whispered seductively.

She complied as Blaise discretely took out his wand to ensure no interruptions.

"What an image" sighed Theo, marvelling at the display of Hermione presenting herself brazenly surrounded by apples, before reaching for Draco's chin, turning him in for kiss as Draco slid two fingers into the waton witch.

Hermione moaned with delight, rocking back and forth to meet his touch as Blaise settled himself behind her, massaging her posterior.

"Come in me, Blaise" she moaned

Blaise was all too ready to comply.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sevenoaks, Kent**

**Saturday 10th August 2003**

Hermione straightened her outfit as she stepped out of the car in the little car park behind the pub as her group of boys piled out.

"So, Hermione, I've been doing a little research on your little interwebcomputerything while you've been out" Theo grinned, giving her a sly smile as she linked her arm with his.

"You mean the internet on my laptop" she corrected.

"Yes that. And I've found a fun game we could play while we are here"

"Do tell" Draco drawled, as they rounded the corner.

"It's called 21. It's usually a pub crawl game but we can improvise, there are 3 pubs in this village, so we can see if she makes it to the 3rd and final pub."

Hermione frowned as she came to a standstill in front of the pub

"I can't get smashed Theo, drink driving is illegal"

Draco bent down to whisper in her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe "You're a witch, just apparate"

"I will get splinched if I'm smashed, and what about my car?!" she hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes "Well one of us can be the SA and we can collect it tomorrow or there is a hotel right over there" he nodded across the street.

Hermione thought for a moment "Blaise can be the Safe Aparator" she smiled "he holds his drink the best"

"Hey, I hold my drink just fine too" Draco complained

"Of course you do darling" Hermione placated with a small tap of her hand on his arm before pushing the door of the pub open.

.

"So explain this to me again, Theo?" Hermione asked, looking down at the lined up shots.

"7 shots in each pub, see if you can make it to the end"

She frowned. 7 shots didn't seem that many, considering they spent their Friday nights hammered. But to do that 3 times? That was where it was potentially problematic. She was still confused. Why was she the only one doing shots and what exactly was sexy about 21 shots, because let's face it, their drinking games always had a sexy side these days...certainly if the antics in the orchard were anything to go by.

Sensing her confusion Draco whispered in her ear "We will get to that later" his teeth grazed her neck and she moaned before downing the first shot as the boys sipped on their muggle whiskies.

"Ok" she slurred "That wasn't exactly hard. I don't feel any different"

"No?" Theo asked, brushing her hair away from her shoulder before planting a kiss on the exposed flesh, feeling her flush.

"No" she sighed, feeling a hand on the bare flesh of her bottom. With all 3 men stood around her, she was uncertain as to which wizard was currently groping her behind and she let out a small drunken giggle before slapping her hand over her mouth. In such a quiet pub, she was certain she would draw too much unwanted attention and she couldn't help feel a little tingle of excitement from her debauchery.

"Come you" whispered Draco as they puller her towards the door.

Giggling, she made her way along the street to the second pub as Blaise held the door open for her.

"You're so handsome" she sighed, cupping his cheek with her hand

"And you're wasted, Granger" he chuckled, shoving her into the pub.

.

Theo motioned for the bar maid "7 shots of tequilla, and 3 whiskeys if you please!" he flashed her his best smile and she blushed before pouring the drinks.

This pub was slightly more crowded that the last and Hermione found herself at a barstool in the corner, slightly out of sight from the regulars who congregated at the far end of the bar next to the slot machine and juke box.

"Ok game time Granger" Theo whispered in her ear

"But we are already playing 21" Hermione frowned

"Well you are playing so well you deserve a reward" he chuckled

She paused, her shot glass inches from her lips "What do you have in mind?" she murmured

"Drink love" Draco whispered in her other ear, their breath on either side of her neck causing the heat to pool between her legs.

She downed the shot and Draco stole a kiss.

"That's one" whispered Theo.

She downed the next shot and Theo kissed her neck

"That's two" whispered Draco.

She downed the third and Blaise drew her hair away from her shoulder to kiss her collarbone

"That's three" whispered Theo as Hermione moaned.

She downed the fourth and felt Draco drop the neckline of her dress slightly, pressing a kiss to the exposed flesh of her breast as Blaise murmured "That's four" in her ear as she leaned back into him.

She downed the fifth and felt Theo repeat the action on her other side as Draco murmured "That's five.

She downed the sixth, her eyes glazing over as she felt Blaise steady her with his strong arms, Draco dipping his head down, to kiss her exposed thigh as Blaise murmured six in her ear.

With trembling fingers she downed the seventh shot, nearly choking as she felt Draco's tongue dart out and flick her slit. "Well done Granger" Blaise murmured, feeling her struggle to suppress the moan that threatened to slip out.

.

Hermione struggled to maintain her balance as they made their way along the footpath to the final pub. Draco grinned, "Still sure you can make it to 21?"

"Yes" she nodded, before grasping at his arm

He laughed "Don't nod, your smashed"

"No shot Sherlick" she told him, frowning at her mistake. "Shit. Sherlick. No Sherlock"

"Huh" he was confused.

"Nevermind" she laughed, falling into the final pub which doubled up as the nearest thing this small town had to a nightclub.

Blaise went straight to the bar and pulled out a wad of muggle notes, speaking quietly with the barman. Moments later he was holding two bottles, one of tequilla, the other of whiskey and was pushing open the door to the VIP lounge.

"Hardly the private members room at the M but it will do" Blaise grinned, referring to the swanky nightclub that had opened off Diagon Alley after the war, named M for Muggle as it served Muggle cocktails and played Muggle music, for those who wanted to enjoy the new found interest in all things Muggle but were too unsure about venturing into Muggle London.

Blaise poured the drinks before casting a locking charm on the door as they settled into the plush circular booth, Hermione sat between Draco and Theo.

Hermione reached for her first shot, downing the liquid as she felt Theo expose her left nipple, his tongue darting out to flick over it as Draco murmured "One" before mirroring Theo's actions. She downed her second shot as Theo murmured two, sighing as Draco rewarded her. The room was starting to spin now as Blaise lifted the skirt of her dress. She downed her third shot and felt him kiss her milky thigh as Draco murmured "Three."

Theo kissed her other thigh as she drank her fourth shot, her eyes glazing over once more as Draco murmured "four". She downed her fifth shot as she felt Draco slip his fingers into her, murmuring "five" in her ear. How she made it to seven she was unsure, but it wasn't long before three pairs of hands were bringing her to an earth shattering climax.

* * *

**Flat 6A**

**Diagon Alley**

**Saturday 10th August 2003**

You never cease to amaze me, Hermione" he murmured into her hair, as they lay in post coital bliss alone in Draco's bed.

She smiled at him "I can't believe you boys thought I wouldn't make it to 21"

"I had every faith in you" Draco grinned "But I do think the reward system spurned you on"

"It did have its perks" she chuckled, stroking his arm.

They lay in silence listening to each other breathe for a few minutes.

"Blaise tells me he is off to Italy soon" she whispered.

"Mmmhummm" he murmured into her neck.

"I shall miss him" she sighed, feeling Draco's movements still.

"As a lover or as a friend?" he enquired.

Hermione shifted in his arms to face him "Both, but mostly as a friend, Draco. You and me are us and Theo and Blaise are fun. I will miss the fun yes, but when that ends I won't mourn it. If we ended, that I would mourn. I love you." she told him, cupping his cheek.

He closed his eyes and kissed the inside of her wrist "I love you too, Hermione."

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flat 6A**

**Diagon Alley**

**Friday 16th August 2003**

"Guess what?" Hermione's face beamed as burst in the door, smiling at Theo, who put his book down, frowning.

"New hair cut?"

Hermione's face twisted into a scowl. "No!"

His eyes wandered over her body. "New outfit?"

"No, I wore this suit on Monday," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Help me out here Hermione," Theo whined as threw his arms out in front of him in a mocking display.

"I got us reservations," she told him excitedly as she shrugged off her coat.

"Oh," Theo replied, somewhat disappointed, returning his attentions to the book.

"No, you don't understand!" cried Hermione as she spun round, snatching up the book.

"You are correct, Miss Granger, I do not understand, and clearly you do not understand the penalty for taking my book," he told her as she stood, his eyes narrowing as they darkened dangerously.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, a slight glint in her eye. "Are you going to spank me, Sir?"

Theo took half a step forwards, reaching out, his eyes fixed on hers. He inched forwards, dropping his eyes to her lip, watching as Hermione slowly dragged her teeth over it, causing it to bruise slightly. Then suddenly, his hands were on the book as he chuckled. "You wish, but you know the rules: No one plays until Daddy gets home," he winked.

Huffing as her mounting arousal was put out, she put her hands on her hips. "That wasn't the end of my story!"

Theo chuckled again, "Well get on with it, the suspense is _killing_ me," he drawled, sarcastically.

"I've got us reservations at The Ivory Wand," she told him, her eyes lighting up, her voice full of awe.

Theo's eyes widened. "That new exclusive place? I've been trying to get a reservation since it opened! How did _you_ get a table?"

"Not just a table, my dear Theo, a private dining room," she told him, her voice purring seductively, making his cock twitch with anticipation.

"It turns out Lady Malfoy is highly connected and she is so grateful to me for pulling her only son out of his pit of depression that there is nothing she cannot do for me," Hermione informed him,

"Okay, one, what about what me and Blaise did for him? And two, your inner Slytherin streak is showing again dear, what would the Gryffindors say?!" he asked her, scandalised.

Hermione picked up a cushion and smacked Theo over the head with it. "If I distinctly remember, you and Blaise left me to deal with him every bloody Friday."

"Ah, yes, but it was for your own good and his and look how well it turned out for all of us, and quit hitting me with that damned cushion woman," he laughed as she rained blows down on him, climbing into his lap to hit her target with more precise accuracy.

"Couldn't wait for us to get home?" Draco coughed from the doorway as Blaise strode past heading straight for the kitchen fridge, popping open a beer as Hermione scrambled from Theo's lap, straightening her clothes.

"Theo was being a twat," she told him by way of explanation.

"When isn't he?" Draco replied, smiling as he bent his head to capture her lips, staking his claim with a kiss.

* * *

**The Ivory Wand**

**Friday 16th August 2003**

"I must say," Blaise smiled as he poured another round of firewhiskey from the bottle provided by the elf, "hats off to Hermione for organising one last horrah before the Ministry sends me off to Italy.

"More like every item off for Hermione as thanks for organising one last night of debauchery," smirked Theo.

"That too," Blaise chuckled as he loosened his tie.

"Well, what kind of friend would I be if I did not?" Hermione replied, a gleam in her eye. "Why do you think I asked for a private dining room?"

The waiting elf vanished the dishes and the accessories and table cloth before disapparating with a crack, the polished mahogany surface muted in the now dimmed lights. Hermione mounted the surface with a seductive wiggle of her posterior much to the shock of her three dining companions.

"Come feast on desert," she told them, spreading her legs wantonly.

Draco swallowed hard as he ran his hand up her torso, his nimble fingers making light work of her blouse. "I love it when you wear that shade of green," he murmured as his hands brushed over her emerald green bra. Bending down, he dragged his tongue slowly over the seam of her lips, as Blaise opened up her slit with his thumbs, blowing gently on her clit.

She gasped, her eyes fluttering closed as Blaise flattened his tongue to her, arching her back as he dragged it up to her clit before engulfing it, sucking hard. She felt Draco cup her cheek, turning her head slightly. Opening her eyes, she found him staring back adorningly, their earlier agreement flashing into her mind.

" _Give him one last night, Hermione. Give him all of you as a parting gift. I want to watch you fuck him all night tonight."_

" _What about Theo?" she pouted._

" _Let me occupy Theo," he winked._

Hermione shuddered as Blaise, held her in place, his fingers bruising her hips, her keening cries reverberating around the dining room.

Beside them in the chair, Theo had his cock in his hand, as Draco settled in front of him. He ran his hands up Theo's thighs before his hand covered Theo's grasping his length as Theo's other hand found it's way into Draco's locks. Draco licked his lips in anticipation, before running his tongue along the veins and ridges of Theo's hot member, his hips canting slightly as a moan escaped his lips.

Theo watched as Blaise lined his cock up, sliding it against Hermione's glistening folds. Draco had twisted his head slightly to watch, timing his actions, engulfing Theo's cock in wet heat as Blaise pierced Hermione.

"Fuck," Theo moaned, his grip tightening on Draco's hair as Draco relaxed his throat, taking him deep. One hand curling around the base of Theo's cock, the other came up to stroke his balls, sending Theo reeling.

Blaise picked up the pace, his fingers digging into Hermione's flesh as he pounded her into oblivion, all the while Hermione yelled obscenities in amongst her incoherent cries.

Draco swirled his tongue as he sucked, gliding it over the tip as his fingers slid into Theo's warm tight channel. Pressing down on his prostate, he felt Theo's hand clamp down on his neck as he climaxed. Drinking it down, he licked his lips, before coming up to kiss Theo, his tongue pushing into Theo's mouth causing him to groan.

Draco watched Hermione, now on all fours, as she arched her back, Blaise's hand tugging at her hair, pulling her down onto his cock as he lined up with Theo. His cock was to hard it was almost painful and he delighted in the way Theo groaned as Draco slid into him.

He continued to watch Hermione as she writhed, now on top, grinding down on Blaise. He wanted her to enjoy this last moment, before their dynamic changed, his thoughts briefly drifting to his earlier conversation with Theo.

" _I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

" _That was obvious," Theo replied, his eyes not lifting from his book._

" _We will always be close, no one can take any of this away from us."_

_Theo nodded. He knew it wouldn't last for ever._

" _I know you love her too, in your own way."_

_Theo said nothing._

" _She loves you too."_

" _But not like she loves you. I love you too," Theo replied. "But I won't be a twat about it, I will settle for being best man and your first child's favourite godfather," he winked._

He knew she was close, her head lulling back as she climaxed, Blaise holding her hips in place as he shuddered to his own release, the highly erotic sight all too much for Draco who came hard. He pulled Theo in for a kiss, his tongue exploring Theo's mouth reverently: one last kiss; one final goodbye.

He loved each of them uniquely, but he knew it was Hermione he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt, she felt the same way.

~FIN~

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, that's all folks. I am so grateful to everyone who has come along for the ride, especially you lovely reviewers. Hope you all enjoyed the story :)


End file.
